


Kiss It Better

by Authorexx



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A little innuendo here and there, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, It gets a little steamy toward the end, Some flirtatiousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorexx/pseuds/Authorexx
Summary: There's so many ways to get a boo boo, but Sonny knows exactly how to fix them.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Another random pile of fluff that I banged out in one day instead of my WIPs? Of course; what else would you expect?!  
> My first attempt at Rollisi; I hope it's not too horribly inaccurate. Enjoy! -Ax

“Mama, Mama, ouchie!” Jesse cried, running off the playground toward her mother and Sonny, holding out her arm. “I fell.”

“Oh, honey, you’ve got a boo boo?” Amanda stood, gesturing for Jesse to come closer. “Let Mama see it.”

“Nuh uh,” Jesse sniffled, her eyes welling up with tears. “It hurts.”

“Just lemme see it,” Amanda said, reaching for Jesse’s outstretched arm.

“No!” Jesse shouted, retracting her arm, turning away. “Uncle Sonny can do it.” She focused her attention on her godfather, her mouth fixing into a pout.

“Jess,” Amanda sighed, growing impatient with her daughter, “it’s okay—“

“No, I want Uncle Sonny.” The flustered little girl was willful, hopping up on the bench next to Sonny and extending her arm. “Lookit! I fell. It hurts,” she said, her voice wobbling with the threat of a meltdown.

Sonny looked over for Amanda’s approval before turning to observe Jesse’s mortal wound. “Let’s see here… okay, it hurts? Let me give it a little kiss.” He leaned down to her scraped elbow, making a cheesy, cartoonish smooching sound that immediately got Jesse smiling and giggling. “Ta-da! All better?”

Jesse nodded as she smiled, her tears retreating. “All better, Uncle Sonny.” She hugged him tightly before launching herself off the bench and back onto the playground.

“Five more minutes, missy,” Amanda warned, turning back to Sonny. “Nice work,” she said, gently rolling the stroller back and forth, coaxing Billie into a nap, “I owe you one.”

“Nah, don’t mention it,” Sonny said with a smile, watching as Jesse climbed her way up the jungle gym. “When it comes to kissing boo boos, I’m a bit of an expert.”

Amanda raised an eyebrow as she glanced over. “So… you like playin’ doctor, Carisi?” She sat back on the bench and crossed her legs, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Sonny’s eyes widened as Amanda snickered at her own joke. “I—uh—well, when you put it like that—“ He searched fruitlessly for the right words, but for once, he had no witty retort, feeling his face grow hot as he looked back out to the playground. “I… can’t say I’m exactly bad at that either.”

“Duly noted,” Amanda chuckled, waving to Jesse as she came down the slide. “Great job, honey,” she called, “you’re very brave.”

“And—and you?” Sonny regained his courage and redirected the question to Amanda, chewing the inside of his lip. It wasn’t too forward, surely—they’d joked about worse before when they were partners. “About, ah, playing doctor, I mean.”

“I heard you,” said Amanda, her eyes still watching Jesse. “And… I think there’s a few other games I’d rather play.” The corners of her lips turned up in a smirk, and Sonny felt his heart skip a beat.

“Oh,” Sonny said, attempting nonchalance despite his racing thoughts— _there were other games?!_ —“okay, ‘Manda.” His eyes glazed over as his head continued to spin; Amanda seemed to surprise him more and more every day. She wore many hats—mother, detective, and now, apparently, a devil of a flirt.

“C’mon, Jesse, let’s go.” Amanda’s shout for the little girl brought Sonny back to earth, and he watched as Jesse made her meandering way off the playground, eventually coming to a rest in the seat of her stroller. “Thank you, big girl.”

Sonny came around the front of the stroller, kneeling down on Jesse’s eye level. “Buckled up?” He helped her secure the belts on the seat, standing once they clicked into place. “Ready, ‘Manda.”

Amanda nodded, and they were off, walking back to the apartment. “We’re still good for dinner tonight, right?” She checked her watch, noting the time. “As long as it’s not too much prep for you, I mean. I can get the girls their baths at the same time, take Frannie out…”

Sonny turned to Amanda as they walked, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, slow down; lemme help you. We got this.” He gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze, smiling. “I can do baked ziti in my sleep.”

Amanda sighed and nodded, feeling the stress leave her in the same breath. “What’d I do without you, huh?” She nudged him slightly, and they continued down the street in contented silence.

\--

“What a day,” Sonny said, starting to wash the dishes from dinner. “I’ll be finished in time for your bedtime story.”

Jesse yawned and rubbed her eyes, already sleepy. “Can we read the one with the tiger who can fly?”

“Sure thing, Jesse.” Sonny couldn’t help but feel a little tired himself; it had been a long, full day of playgrounds and walking and dinner plans—but there were very few people he’d like to spend the day with more. “Go with Mama and get your pajamas on.”

Amanda led Jesse back to the girls’ bedroom, and Sonny found himself alone, scrubbing at the remains of the baked ziti from this evening. He made short work of it, and as promised, he regaled Jesse with her favorite bedtime story as she cozied up under what seemed like a mountain of quilts and stuffed animals. They bid one another goodnight, and Sonny left to put away the now-dry dishes.

Amanda emerged from the hallway after him, stopping short of the kitchen. “Sonny… I need your help. I think I hurt myself.”

“Wha—Amanda?” Sonny put a few plates in the cupboard, then turned back, a note of concern in his voice. “Are you okay? Where?”

“I think I hit my hand in the girls’ bedroom when I was done tucking Jesse in. It was dark; I didn’t see the shelf.” Amanda ran her thumb over her knuckles, observing the injury in the light.

Sonny nodded, his brow furrowing. “Oh, yeah, that’s a little pink—you need ice?” He started for the fridge, but Amanda grabbed his hand, pulling him back to face her.

“I don’t need ice,” Amanda said, locking eyes with him. “I want you to kiss it better.”

“Oh?” Sonny raised an eyebrow, cocking his head in confusion.

Amanda nodded, wiggling her fingers as she held up her hand.

Sonny paused, then relented. “Okay.” A sudden blush lit up Sonny’s face in a bright pink as he took her hand and leaned in, barely pressing his lips to her fingers.

A similar blush made Amanda seem to glow. “Uhm, actually… not there, here.” She turned her hand over and indicated a different spot on her wrist, and he obliged, leaving another quick peck there. “No, wait,” she said, stopping him short of pulling back, “I meant here.” Amanda rolled up her sleeve and held out her forearm, and he pulled her closer, kissing the soft, warm skin halfway up her arm. “Actually,” she breathed, her eyes gazing at his lips, “I think… I hurt a little bit all over.”

Sonny looked up, and their eyes met, realizing Amanda’s game. “I… can fix that.”

“Then c’mere,” Amanda whispered, one hand on the back of Sonny’s neck, pulling him to her lips, knowing they’d both be feeling a lot better soon.


End file.
